


it's like her crown

by questionableatbest



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:05:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questionableatbest/pseuds/questionableatbest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You stole his hat?” Clarke chuckled, knowing how attached Bellamy had grown to the garment. “And what do you want me to do about it?”</p>
<p>AKA Bellamy somehow manages to save all of the kids in Mount Weather and brings them home for him and Clarke to raise along with the rest of their delinquents</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's like her crown

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying really hard to save this for the Bellarke fic week coming up on tumblr, but I think we could all go for a little bit of happiness after that episode...

"Clarke, Clarke, Clarke," a voice squealed, moving closer every time it called out. "Clarkeeeee!"

From her spot in the Dropship examining their group's latest injury (sprained ankle) Clarke braced herself, turning around just in time to see a mob of kids running at her led by LJ, their usual ringleader.

"What did I tell you guy about running in here?" She reprimanded, trying to hide her smile when they stopped in front of her with excited looks on her face. The kids were still getting used to being outside but god, did they have energy to spare.

"But Clarke, he's chasing us!" LJ protested, looking at Clarke in a meaningful way that showed he thought she would understand. "You can't let him know we're here!"

"Who's chasing you?" She asked, squatting down so that she was at eye level with the gravely serious looking bunch.

Before any of them got a chance to answer, she heard a familiar, deep voice call out, "Where did you lot go?" Once again, the kids started squealing, and Clarke couldn't help but let out a light laugh in understanding.

"Why is Bellamy chasing you?" She wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer; after watching him interact with the children they'd freed from Mount Weather, she'd learned pretty quickly that he was nothing but a big kid himself, and along with that revelation came the realization that it would be cruel to ask him to act in any other way.

For his part, LJ didn't reply. Instead, one of the other kids stepped forward with his hands behind his back, looking to his leader for confirmation before revealing a beige baseball hat that seemed to be the cause of their excitement.

"You stole his hat?" Clarke chuckled, knowing how attached Bellamy had grown to the garment. "And what do you want me to do about it?"

The kids stopped for a second, all looking to each other for an answer in a way that was almost comical, before one of their faces light up. "You should wear it!" A little girl with braided hair decided, sounding excited.

"Yeah!" They all agreed, nodding their heads enthusiastically, before LJ continued, "He won't be mad at you; you're his Princess!"

A wave of something bittersweet washed over her at that, but she didn't protest when LJ placed the hat on her head and, when a second later, they heard Bellamy's voice getting closer to the Dropship she simply chuckled in resignation.

"Okay, you guys hide in the back, but don't touch anything," she instructed.

For a moment Clarke was lost in a sea of small bodies running around frantically trying to take cover before they were discovered, and then they were gone and she was left kneeling on the ground with a ridiculous baseball hat on her head, and then she looked up and there was Bellamy Blake.

"Princess," he greeted her, nodding his head like there was nothing at all unusual about the situation. "Nice hat."

"Thanks," she smiled lightly, standing up and straightening the hat, like she wore it all the time.

"Mind telling me where you got it?" He took a step closer, looking around for the kids he knew he would find eventually.

"Oh, it was just lying around," she said vaguely, noting the way he raised his eyebrows in surprise when he realized that she was playing along with the kids. "You should really take better care of it," she added, just for good measure.

"Really?" He drew out the word before raising his voice slightly and sounding absurdly confused, "So you haven't seen a group of kids running around?"

"Nope, no kids here!" She said louder than necessary, nodding her head towards the door they were hiding behind.

"Do you mind if I look around anyways?" He asked, still smiling as he made quite a bit of excessive noise moving objects around to let the kids know he hadn't given up finding them.

"Be my guest," she smiled, leaning back against one of her surgical tables so that she could witness the show he was putting on.

He continued his search for another minute or so, sending bemused looks to Clarke every once in a while, before he let out a dramatic sigh. "Well, I don't think they're in here," he concluded, before stepping even closer to the room they were hiding in, "Unless…"

The second he opened the door the dropship filled with shrieks that sounded more amused than terrified, and she watched as Bellamy leaned down and spread out his arms so that when the kids tried to escape they simply ended up running into him. They put up quite the fight, and he made a show of struggling against them before he finally fell backwards, landing on his butt and bringing most of the kids down with him.

It was only when they seemed to make themselves at home in a dogpile on the floor of her Dropship that Clarke finally spoke up. "Okay kids, I think that's enough; you don't want to hurt Bellamy," she patronized, not bothering to hide the affection in her voice.

Some of them didn't look happy about it, but they all listened to Clarke, standing up and a few of them reaching back down (it wasn't very far) and offering Bellamy hands to help him stand. She couldn't help the warmth that radiated through her when she saw him with the kids, but she'd damn well try her best to.

"Go on, get cleaned up for dinner," she shooed them out, knowing that it was more or less impossible to ever actually be clean on the ground, but encouraging them to try anyways.

They shuffled out of the Dropship with Bellamy following closely behind them when LJ stopped and pulled on his arm, "You didn't get your hat back," he exclaimed earnestly, prompting Bellamy to stop and look back at Clarke.

"I dunno kid," he said, not taking his eyes off of her, "I think it might look better on the Princess."

She couldn't help the blood that rushed to her face; her feelings for Bellamy and the ones that he clearly reciprocated were something that had taken her a while to come to terms with, and she was still getting used to his blatant and unabashed flirting.

After studying her intently, LJ nodded, "You're right; it's like her crown!"

"Don't be stupid; a baseball hat isn't a crown," the girl with the braids argued indignantly, "But she does look beautiful."

"You're right about that," Bellamy agreed, keeping his eyes trained on Clarke for a few long seconds before the kids started pulling at his arms again, forcing him to turn and follow them out of the Dropship, leaving Clarke behind to process what had just happened.


End file.
